1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connecting devices such as those comprising mating pairs of substantially identical members for connecting segments of oil containment boom one to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problem areas in the effective deployment of floating tubular oil containment booms is the manner in which boom segments are to be attached to one another in order to make a sufficiently long boom to contain large oil spills.
In a large oil spill, it may be necessary to deploy a single boom having a length of many thousands of feet. Since it is not practical to make a single boom of that length, it is common to provide a plurality of boom segments which are joined one to another at the location of the oil spill. Because of the severe stresses placed upon any such connecting device due to the twisting and rolling of the inflated boom while floating in water, conventional connecting means such as simply connecting two members by a plurality of bolts is not practical, since the bolts might work loose. Also, the time involved in making the many bolt connections makes this type of connection impractical.
Thus a connecting assembly for such boom must not only have the strength and reliability to withstand the severe stresses caused by the twisting and rolling of boom segments due to wave action against the boom, it must also be simple and lightweight enough to be handled with a minimum of physical effort, and be capable of being attached with a minimum of time and effort to the corresponding mating connecting member on the adjacent boom segment. For ease of construction and operation it is desirable that the connecting assembly should consist of substantially identical mating connecting members, since this would enable either end of a boom segment to be attached to a connecting member of a second boom segment.
While a search of the prior art in the patent literature did not disclose any connecting devices for oil booms which appear especially relevant to the present invention, there were disclosed various coupling devices in other environments, these coupling devices utilizing halves to effect a coupling of two sections of tubular material. One type of prior art coupling device represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,057, Petzetakis, comprises a pair of generally cylindrical coupling members with overlapping semi-cylindrical shell portions, each having a circumferential groove with transversly (radially) interfitting formations resisting axial separation, and a connecting sleeve axially shiftable over the coupling members to prevent relative transverse movement sufficient to release the formation. In yet another configuration, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,539, Herron, describes a coupling for the quick disconnecting of interconnected fluid conduits which utilizes a gasket completely sealing the coupling. The invention utilizes complementary halves which are coupled by a movement perpendicular to the axis of the coupling. Each coupling half is provided with a flange and a portion having a recess on opposite sides of a circular face, with each flange and recess being fitted with a radially aligned hole, which when coupled, receives a screw through the two halves to secure the coupling.
As another example of the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,337, Rogers, illustrates a closure member arrangement applicable to high pressure hoses and pipes as well as access openings in pressure vessels. The coupling apparatus comprises a collar adapted to be secured around an opening, a sealing surface, and a collar clamp with a groove which extends over a laterally protruding lip to effect a seal. Other embodiments show two mated halves pivotally mounted on a circumferential pivot point so that the opposing circumferential tongue and grooves are matched together.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,254, Levin, discloses yet another coupling mechanism wherein duct ends are formed with end semi-circumferential flanges and lips having bolt openings, so that when two complementary end faces are abutted one to another the flanges overlap the lips and the bolt holes align so that the two halves may be bolted together. A gasket is provided between the end faces to make the joint airtight. The invention is especially adapted for use in ventilating air ducts of ships since it will remain attached even though the vibration caused by wave action causes one or more bolts to become detached.
U.S. Pat. No. 348,556, Grueninger, discloses a method of affixing complementary sections of pipe whereby radially protruding circumferential collars are fitted with a semi-circumferential axial sleeve. When the identical sections of pipe abut one another, each radial collar slips under the opposing semi-circumferential axial sleeve, and the two sections are secured by bolts at diametrically opposed locations through the lip and sleeve on the radial faces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking device which will effectively attach oil containment boom segments and remain locked in spite of being subjected to the various environmental elements. It is a further object to provide a locking device which is composed of substantially identical coupling members so that only a single member need be made for each end of the boom segments and also to provide coupling members which are easily connected to one another.